


Pencil Case

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —日常向一發完—豆芽腦洞
Kudos: 1





	Pencil Case

堂本光一排練完回到家中，正打算坐下來摸摸親愛的Pan女兒的時候，堂本剛就從臥室內悠悠哉哉的晃了出來，手中還拿了一個大盒子。

“來你抽一個。”堂本剛把手中那個大約30公分高的盒子舉到光一面前，上頭開了個洞，看起來就像是每次拍FC影片的時候會用來抽問題的那個抽獎箱。

堂本光一雖然十分的疑惑，但身體仍舊聽話的把手伸進箱子內，也不擔心剛會不會其實是在箱子內故意放什麼奇怪的東西要嚇他。沒辦法，這已經是身體習慣的自然反應了。

“這是要幹什麼？”手指指尖摸到的是一個又一個折起來的紙片，隨意抓了一個之後將紙片拿了出來，疑惑的看著堂本剛，等待他的下一個指示。

“打開來看看。”淡淡的回應了之後，堂本剛自己也把手伸進箱子內抽了一個紙片出來。

堂本光一將那個折成四方型的紙片展開，上頭明顯用手寫的內容是：客廳沙發左側。

完全不能理解這個是要做什麼，光一把視線放回剛的身上。

“你抽到什麼？”堂本剛湊過來看光一手上的白色紙片，看見上頭的內容之後“嘖”了一聲：“這次失敗了阿...”

光一拿走剛手上的那張紙片，上面寫的是：書房右邊椅子。

“Tsuyo是要看換什麼傢俱嗎？抽到一樣的就換掉那個傢俱？”一頭霧水的光一只好隨意猜測堂本剛這麼做的可能性。

“不是啦...明天再來試試看吧！”把兩張紙片都拿了回來，沿著原本的摺線折好，然後丟回箱子裡搖了搖，便又晃悠悠的走回臥室裡去了，留下呆愣的光一在客廳傻站著。

“早點～哈阿～休息哦～～～～”軟糯的聲音從臥室內傳出，中途搭配上一個大大的哈欠。

堂本光一這才像是接到指令的機器人似的回神，嘴角上揚30度，跑去浴室裡面把自己打理乾淨。

隔天堂本光一比較早結束排練回家，一回去就看到堂本剛正在對著箱子裡面的紙片挑挑揀揀，一張一張都攤開來放在桌上，看見堂本光一回來了就用最快的速度把兩張紙推到一旁，將剩下的紙片快速折好後丟回箱子內。

“喏！再來抽個！”堂本剛露出一個可愛的笑臉。

堂本光一一如既往的無法抵擋剛的所有要求，尤其是當他勾起一邊嘴角、露出小虎牙笑著看著自己的時候。

這次抽出來的紙條上面寫著：餐桌右側椅子。

而堂本剛則是抽出了：客廳沙發右側。

“嘖！”堂本剛橫了光一一眼。“沒默契！”

然而這個眼神怎麼看都沒有任何生氣的成分在，反而更像是撒嬌。

不過堂本光一依舊不明白堂本剛想要做什麼，雖然不明白，但感覺很有趣，對他而言堂本剛像是謎一般，特別難以捉摸。

堂本剛再度把兩張紙折好丟進箱子內，把剛剛留在桌上沒有折起來的兩張紙丟進垃圾桶。

“晚飯吃過了嗎？”雲淡風輕的轉移了話題，看來是暫時不打算告訴堂本光一他想要做什麼，而既然他不想說，那堂本光一也就不會再追問。

反正Tsuyo想說的時候會說的。

“今天排練完就回來了，晚飯還沒吃...”

“晚餐做了特製的海鮮咖哩，還有剩，要吃嗎？”

“要吃～要吃～有沒有放章魚？”堂本光一笑的像是要叼到魚的貓，跟在剛的身後進了廚房等待被投餵。

“章魚跟魷魚都放了啦～fufufu～知道你就愛吃這些！”

又是一個隔天，堂本光一這次回到家都已經十點多了，帶著一身的疲憊走進兩人的臥室，面朝下直接趴倒在床上。

堂本剛正坐在床上滑手機，看見人回來了，將手中的手機放到一旁的木櫃上，在那人順滑的髮梢上給予一個溫暖的吻。

“歡迎回家～”

“我回來了～今天好睏哈阿...”哈欠被蒙在被子裡，悶悶的。

堂本剛看見那人又對著自己撒嬌，忍不住露出溫柔的微笑，右手一撈，就把連續幾天都拿出來的箱子又從床旁拿了出來。

“來，抽一個，這次一定可以的！”

抬眼看了看堂本剛的笑臉，光一很好奇他到底想要玩什麼把戲，將手放進箱子內，這次摸到的不再是一堆折起來的紙條，而是只剩下四張紙條。兩人各自抽出一張之後，展開一看。

客廳沙發左側、客廳沙發右側。

“總算成功啦～”堂本剛笑了，掀開被子起身，抓著光一的胳膊作勢向上拉。“快來快來，去你抽到的位置做好！”

光一腦中隱隱約約有個模糊的印象但一時之間又想不起來，跟著他的步伐來到客廳沙發坐下。看光一坐下之後，剛來到他的右側坐好，然後從客廳桌下拿出了個筆記本跟鉛筆盒放到桌上。

這怎麼那麼像上課的樣子？

“堂本同學早上好，這次終於坐在你旁邊的位置了。”堂本剛故作年少的學生的那股青澀的樣子，有點害羞的別開了眼。

這是什麼play？難道Tsuyo會讀心不成？他怎麼知道自己很想知道體驗一把這種學生的感受？

“堂本同學，你的鉛筆盒好像有點亂，我幫你弄乾淨吧～”拿起光一面前的鉛筆盒，剛將裡面並不凌亂的少數幾支筆排整齊後放了回去。“終於可以幫你清理鉛筆盒了呢！”

堂本光一維持目瞪口呆的樣子看著堂本剛這一連串動作，這、這這這簡直超級色情！幫你弄乾淨鉛筆盒什麼的！！超色情！！

“Tsuyo你已經進化到可以讀心了嗎？”

“笨蛋歐桑，你自己在廣播裡面說過的都忘了嗎？”

光一這才想起來那期廣播的確差不多該播出了，而自己隨口提一句的事情，剛卻記在心上，還帶他模擬了一把。一股感動的暖意升起，剛總是這樣，不管是平常的習慣或是隨口一句話，他總是特別留心各種細節。

“Tsuyo～從你口中講出來這句話顯得更加色情...”光一一把抱住剛，用力的像是要把他揉進自己懷中。“要是有這種同學坐在隔壁的話都沒辦法好好上課了...”

“要是我是你同桌，你怕不是再也抄不了筆記？”堂本剛抬頭親了親冒出點鬍渣的下巴。“老盯著我看，黑板在哪都怕你找不到了呢！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿～”堂本光一完全無法反駁，畢竟他的歪頭已經是人盡皆知。“誰讓你那麼好看，不看你看誰？”

“歪頭還有理了嗎這是...怎麼樣？滿足了嗎？你這個小小的妄想？”

“超滿足！尤其坐在我身邊的那個人是你，沒有比這個更滿足的事情了！”

兩人交換了個濃情密意的吻，把東西收拾好後躺在床上準備入睡，剛枕著光一的右臂正要進入夢鄉，光一突然開口：“你為什麼最後還是放四張籤在裡面？只放兩張的話不就能確保一定能抽到位置嗎？”

“傻子...當然是要考驗一下我們的默契夠不夠好啊～”

“絕對是好的！畢竟我們是被命運的線牽在一起的！”

堂本光一把堂本剛朝自己胸膛上摟緊了些，輕拍著那人的背，過了一會兒道：“Tsuyo，你能不能講看看おひたし(ohitashi)？”

然後某人的腹部就遭受到小熊貓輕飄飄一拳。

“成天腦子裡都是些啥啊～！”

然而又過了幾秒，光一懷中傳來小聲的帶著氣音的呢喃：“お～ひ～た～し～”

END  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

我總覺得我腦中認為的清乾淨鉛筆盒的琴瑟跟光王的定義不太一樣...

我腦中的更加...就是清乾淨嘛!!!就!!hs的那種意思的清乾淨嘛!!!

然而一直get不到おひたし這個點，好難過QQ


End file.
